


A Poem??

by AllessaRen2198



Category: Goodnight Moon - Margaret Wise Brown, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllessaRen2198/pseuds/AllessaRen2198
Summary: LOOK! I ruined our childhood!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trash_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Baby/gifts).



Goodnight Kylo Ren

 

In the great grey room

There was a communicator 

And a red lightsaber

And a picture of the death star blowing up a moon 

And there were three Storm troopers sitting on chairs 

And two radar technicians

And a pair of first order mittens 

And Hux’s Kitten

And a young officer 

And a broken station and a bowl full of ashes 

And Kylo Ren who was yelling “die” 

Goodbye room 

Goodbye lightsaber 

Goodbye storm troopers and goodbye moon 

Goodbye radar technicians

And Goodbye First Order Mittens

Goodbye Hux’s Kitten

Goodbye Officer 

Goodbye station and goodbye bowl of ashes 

Goodbye Luke 

Goodbye Hux

And goodbye Phasma

Goodbye Starkiller base 

And goodbye FN-2187

Goodbye Han Solo 

And goodbye Matt 

Goodbye Alderaan 

Goodbye Resistance

And goodbye to Kylo Ren Yelling “die” 

Goodbye Snoke 

Goodbye Yoda 

Goodbye Star Wars

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> Your welcome............. but really I love your works! 
> 
> hint hint update A Shift In The Force hint hint


End file.
